Simpsons Shitposting
Simpsons Shitposting is a large Weird Facebook community devoted to posting memes, image macros, and remix video shitposts related to the long-running American animated television sitcom The Simpsons. History The page was created by Geddy Lean Johnson on March 15th, 2015. In his first post, he posted an image of Krusty the Clown. The group quickly grew very popular. According to an article by The Daily Dot posted in August of 2016, the group had grown to over 150,000 members in a little over a year. As of April 2017, the group has over 180,000 members. Developments Simpsons Shitposting has been largely praised and admired by onlookers and participants. In March of 2017, Splitsider praised the way the group recontextualized the jokes, as well as its inclusive "about" section, which reads: A freeflowing definition. A simpsons shitpost has no regard for quality nor is it defined by how shit it is. Post because you want to. Post what you want to. No agenda. No ulterior motive. No care for how terrible it may be. No care for how many likes it may garner. NO NSFW NO EDGELORDS Just shitpost the simpsons. Art is Subjective. Sale to Macedonian company In the Summer of 2016, Geddy Lean Johnson sold the page to a Macedonian company for $3,500. This led to the page being flooded with spam posts unrelated to The Simpsons. When members of the group reacted poorly and reported the new posts, Johnson told the group to "Fall in Line or Fuck Off." This in turn led to various splinter groups being created, including "Four thousand dollars Macedoniaposting," "Simpsons shitposting II," and "Geddyposting". The unpopularity of the new ownership led the Macedonian company to threaten to delete the page. A user named Tea Black then bought the page back for $1,200, and users paid her back via a GoFundMe page. Geddy Lean Johnson was banned for his participation in the event, but returned in December of 2016. Related memes Marge Krumping Simpsons Shitposting is responsible for the Marge Krumping meme, in which Marge is seen dancing. The earliest known use of the exploitable comic can be found in a two-panel image of Marge trying to krump after looking at a digital clock that displays "420", which was posted on January 26th, 2016, to The Simpsons Shitposting page on Facebook. The post garnered 1,800 likes and 1,000 shares within the first week. Now Do Classical Gas "Now Do Classical Gas" is a quote from The Simpsons character Lenny in the episode "Last Exit to Springfield." In the scene, Lenny asks Lisa, who is playing acoustic guitar, to play the piece "Classical Gas" by Mason Williams. The scene became the subject of YouTube Poop remix videos popular on Simpsons Shitposting, after a video of Lenny asking Lisa to play "Classical Gas," only to have her go into Walter Murphy's "A Fifth of Beethoven" was posted to Simpsons Shitposting by Trent Black on February 18th, 2017. Delet This Though not responsible for the phrase "delet this," the phrase has grown popular in the group as a copypasta comment and as a way to indicate that someone should be banned. Category:Sites Category:Simpsons Memes Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017